Konoha High School: Team Emo
by Blood-Pastel
Summary: A group consisting a guy and 2 girls, all of them are emo! The leader is Uchiha Sasuke, and his best friend Hyuuga Hinata, but who's going to fill in the third spot? They enter the world-competition for the ultimate team. Change plot
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha High School: Team Emo.**

A group consisting a guy and two girls, which all of them are emo! The Leader is Uchiha Sasuke, and his best friend Hyuuga Hinata, but who's going to fill the third spot?

**Author's Note:**

The question '_Who's _going _to fill in the_ _third spot?'_ I'm giving you an opportunity to guess!

But that person's a girl! Don't forget that! The one or people who guessed the right person will be mentioned at the second chapter.

So here are the choices!

Sakura Haruno

Ino Yamanaka

Tenten

Hinabi Hyuuga

Temari

And any more Naruto girls!

Please only choose 1

The prize is being mentioned at the second chapter of the story, and maybe be friends with me? ( Yeah I want to have friends!)

The Due date would be the end of July.

Ganbatte Mina_san!


	2. flying pigs

**Konoha High School: Team Emo**

Mi: Heya! This is the first story that I actually planned to work on! So I was giving a poll on who will take on the third spot!

Taka: Yeah remember EMO... E-M-O

Mi: Yeah, Taka_chan!!!

Taka: Emos might wear dull colors(cold colors) they might even cover one eye with their hair...

Mi: And they have any attitudes in my story....

Hinata is sitting on her table, looking outside the window. Staring at a blonde boy, who she had a crush on for years. Even though she was staring at the Uzumaki, she was thinking of her best friend.

'Why does Sasuke want to meet me?' she thought.

"Hey, Hinata." A voice called to her, she turned around and saw Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uh-huh, so why meet me here? Not somewhere else?" Hinata asked rudely, still not finishing her questions.

"Because, it'stopsecretthatnooneelsecouldknow." Sasuke replied, fast.

"So, what is it about?"

"Let's make a group!" Sasuke squealed.

Hinata backed off as if there was fangirls chasing her. (I don't have a better way to explain it!)

She shake her right hand and said, "I know! Let's meet at my house, so we could discus things! Because, I wanted you to taste the cookies I made from last year!"

Sasuke looked at her, wide eyed, "Are you trying to poison me? My dearest Hinata?" he gasped.

(NAH! Sorry they're quite OCC.)

"No, ...Dismissed!" Hinata said with some sarcasm.

**After School, In Hinata's Room...**

"Why do you, unfortunate beings, need me?" Hanabi said, annoyed. (You're rude Hanabi...)

"Can you help us?" Sasuke pleaded the young Hyuuga.

"About what? Imbecile..." she murmured.

"He wants to make a group." Hinata rolled her violet eyes.

Hanabi stared at the two teens.

"Call it 'Team Emo', alright? I'm outta here." She yelled in irritation.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with pleading eyes. She looked back at him with a nod of acceptance.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mi: Yes, super short. Hanabi is like the Megan in _Drake&Josh_. Sasuke is OCC, Hinata is like Shikamaru. ...Can you believe it?! They really are OCC!

Taka: -stares at Mi- You're creepy.

Sasuke: Why did you make me an idiot?!

Taka: You _are_ an idiot.

Mi: -laughing stupidly- Ha-ha-ha g-g-good one T-Taka-ch-chan!

Hanabi: Review.

Mi: Review! I like it 'coz it means you read it!


	3. The third member Who's Pineapple Fairy?

Mi: Here's the awaited chapter of ....my story!

Taka: -nodding-

Mi: So Taka_chan! Do the honors!

Taka: -nodding- ... Huh? Did you say something?

Mi: Did Sasuke give you that iPod?

Taka: Yeah to keep me distrac--

Taka/Mi: ...Sasuke... –glares at Sasu's door-

Sasu: What?

Taka: -starts suffocating him-

Mi: Anyhow, we don't own Naruto or Sasuke...but we own this Sasuke voodoo doll!

Sasu: Ahh! Don't use that! -choking-

Taka: I'll show you what death is!!!

* * *

"Hey, did you hear that she was using that old-fashioned lip gloss?"

"She even tried hiding her cheap manicured hands! Its all yucky-green!" Gossips were all over the cafeteria, especially on the popular table. They were talking about a certain blonde.

"Hey, girls! I heard you have a hot new topic." Ino exclaimed sitting on a blue chair, but Karin pushed it from her. So she fell.

The blonde stood from her fall and glared at Karin- who glared back.

"What did I do?" she asked.

The read-head looked away and told her as if nothing was the matter, "Old-fashioned lip gloss. Cheap manicures, especially it's outdated!" (How I hate talking about this stuff)

"Yeah, so?"

"My dear Ino _–pig_. Now as the new leader, literally. I ban you from this table!" Karin announced out loud.

-_-_-_-_-_Gym Class_-_-_-_-_

Ino was now hiding from the other students that would possibly insult her, and she was hiding on the playground.

"That stupid duck-butt! Now I'm going to do the most hard thing on earth! Well it isn't that bad...But! I will choose the correct person so we wouldn't have much problems." Exclaimed a raven haired girl. Then sensed that the blonde was hiding behind a tree.

Sigh. "I probably shouldn't show my face anymore." Sigh...again.

Ino jump as she heard someone greet her unexpectedly.

"Wazzup, Ino!"

"H-hinata_chan! You startled me!"

"So what are you doing _hiding_ behind this tree?"

"Hiding."

"Yeah, I know that. But I'm asking you why."

"I got banned...from popularity."

"Say what now?!"

"I bet you're just going to laugh at me and tell your friends. Just leave me being lonely and worst..."

"_Worst_ like?"

"Be...be...be emo." Then she cried. The Hyuga thought for awhile _Emo...emo...I know that I have something to do with that word. Hmm. I wonder why I for—_

Hinata stared at Ino, looking like a cat that one of its whiskers had been pulled. Well that's weird in a way, but you get the picture. Ino looked at her and said with tears in her eyes,

"Go ahead and insult me then." Hinata screamed, then covered her mouth and started jumping in joy taking Ino with her.

"Why are we jumping?" Ino asked her, slightly lighten up by the shy Hyuga's unexpected action.

"I dunno!" The girl shook her head, smiling.

xX://:Xx

So after school, Sasuke was walking home alone. (Ooh, that's harsh.) He then, suddenly stopped as he heard a strange sound (...and his eyes were like O.O) he turn around to see Hinata- who tackled him.

"Well, you're happy." Sasuke smiled.

Hinata stood up, "You're smiling, I don't like it when you're smiling."

He then pouted, which made his friend shiver, "When you pout...its--"

"Cute?"

"It's creepy. But anyways I've got good news!" Sasuke was very curios so he kept asking Hinata, all the way home. (To Hinata's house)

xX://:Xx

The door burst open with Hinata stumbling, and been greeted by her brother. (Anou...I made Hinata and Neji siblings with Hanabi, so they could make his life miserable being the only son.)

"Hello dear sister." Neji said hugging Hinata. Then glared at Sasuke, "Uchiha."

She then ran to her room, followed by her friend and brother. "Ne, nee_kun, when will dad come home?"

"Have you forgotten? He went for a month business trip. Why?" he replied.

"We are going to make a club! Well we already did it. But you're not gonna be in it!" Hinata taunted. "This is why I hate being alone with this weirdoes." Neji whispered to Sasuke-who nodded, and earned a stomp on the foot from Hinata.

"Sasuke, did you give my sister caffeine?!" Neji asked, teasingly.

"Wha--NO! Why would I?! I know what her do's and don'ts are!" Sasuke said, looking like a spoiled kid. Neji gave him an 'I'm-just-teasing' look.

xX://Xx (Ino's POV)

I sighed, "Where are they? It's been like," I turned my wrist and stared at my watch and sweatdropped "15 minutes. Great! Now I'm impatient!" I groaned, as I buried my face on my arms-which are on the table.

"Yes you are. And you must be Ino Yamanaka, ne?" A voice asked, so I raised my head. It was a guy with his hair tied up, like a pineapple.

"Oi, are you the pineapple fairy? Because I'm sorry I haven't been eating much fruit lately, and you know us teenagers , we're studying." I'm sorry Mr. Fairy I'm actually on a diet!

The guy stared at me , and shook his head. "Anyway can you help me? I'll pay you."

"Ok, you'll pay me by…" I started thinking, I don't need a new pair of shoes since I'm not popular anymore, Aha! I know!

"Dresses, make up, shoes, ANYTHING!" he snapped.

I turned to him and said in a serious business like voice, "I don't need any of those." He was shocked. "I want you to tell Santa to put me in the Good list, and if he hesitates tell him that I was a good girl this year."

"Ino_chan! We're here." Announced the person who I was expecting. I turned to them and waved my hand up in the air, so they could see where I was.

As they came nearer, Hinata asked me "Who were you talking to, Ino_chan?"

"I was talking to," I looked back at Mr. Fairy—where'd he go?! "Where is he...?" I mumbled.

* * *

**Mi: -gasps- Who did Ino talk to???**

**Taka: Well that's easy, it's—**

**Sasu: -covers her mouth- Don't reveal things...yet.**

**Mi: Dude, we know that! She was just...Whatever. Anyway. YAY! It's Ino! To bad no one answered correctly. I mean, some choose Tenten and Temari??? Ok, they're just odd.**

**Taka: If you give reviews, we give you a Sasuke voodoo doll, or marshmallows- 'coz we're out of cookies Sasu-GAY ate it all.**

**Mi: -tackles Sasu- GIVE ME BACK ALL THE COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Taka: Yeah, you get it. So pls review!**


	4. Their conversation

**Mi: I don't get replies from Taka_chan and I don't have any reply from an exchange host. And I'm alone!!!! Oh yeah, I'll try to make cookies while you're reading. (Stupid Sasu ate all the cookies remember?) I don't own Naruto, Twilight or Harry Potter. They belong to...people.**

Sasuke and Ino were in Ino's house. They were reading because they didn't think anything to do. It has been a week since Hinata introduced Ino as the appropriate member for their team, but Hinata wasn't there to be with them. Ino was sitting on her bed, reading Twilight. And Sasuke was squatting on the floor leaning on the wall.

"Well, this was fun." Ino suggested.

"Shh! I'm reading here!" Sasuke exclaimed, his eyes glued to the Harry Potterbook. Then Ino flopped down her bed, and groaned. Sasuke sighed and took out his laptop out of his bag, logged on to see if he can chat with someone.

"Oh, Hinata's online. Wonder what's she doing."

"Hinata?! Where?!" The blonde stumbled to Sasuke. And looked at the screen.

"Well don't breathe there, ask what she's doing!"

"Alright, alright. Don't need to haste."

_blue-Bl{k has signed in._

_sunflower-hime: wat is it?_

_blue-Bl{k: i thougt u went to your uncle's with out any tech-y stuff?_

_sunflower-hime: i took my laptop w/ me, duh_

_blue-Bl{k: -_-' know dat. so how's ur vacation?_

_sunflower-hime: i'm on the beach with Hanabi and Neji. they know that i took my laptop w/ me _

_blue-Bl{k: lol i'm Ino's house, bored 2 death_

_sunflower-hime: why don't you sing? liek me, i sing when i'm bored_

_blue-Bl{k: i've never herd u sing_

_sunflower-hime: never expect to much from me_

_: hey Hinata!_

_sunflower-hime: u know my reply_

_: so cold_

_sunflower-hime: *groans* its either this vacation comes to an end or i'll come 2 an end_

_blue-Bl{k: yea, stop breathing anytime_

_sunflower-hime: i want to but i can't, science is actualy logic_

_**(sunflower-hime ~ Everything had been figured out, except how to live.)**_

_: hehehe lolz_

_blue-Bl{k: _

_sunflower-hime: r u there Sasuke?_

_sunflower-hime: r u dead?_

_: i think i need to run him 2 da hospital_

_sunflower-hime: don't, he deserves it_

_blue-Bl{k: U R MEAN!_

_sunflower-hime: stop breathing anytime, i want to go 2 college anyway_

_: did a college offer you a scholarship alredy???_

_sunflower-hime: yea, i wanted to go then Sasuke wodn't let go of me._

_blue-Bl{k: ooh, a penny! –lets go of u and bends to get it-_

_sunflower-hime: imbecile_

_: wats the skools name?_

_sunflower-hime: its name is __**(sunflower-hime has logged out.) **_

_: wierd she usualy say bye b4 gtting of like dat_

_blue-Bl{k: she does? She never says anything when she goes of liek that 2 me_

_: she doesn't like u_

_** has signed in.**_

_: Wazzup guys!_

_blue-Blck: shot. g2g_

_: yea, c u skool_

_: why did every1 leave?_

_** has signed in.**_

_: Wazzup?_

_** has logged out.**_

_: _**O.O**

**Mi: Haha, lolz. Bet you know who is, ne? ITS GAARA, *laughs for no reason* I wanted to make Naruto's screen name sillier than that but nothing came in mind.**

**So sunflower-hime is Hinata, blue-Bl{k is Sasuke, is Ino and the rest is you know who. The next chapter is still conversation, I think that this chatting program will be called**

'** BuNnY' originally from Untalkative Bunny. Which their avatar is either a rabbit, a cat, or any cute average species. I'll be making a story out of their conversations.**

**So these are the screennames that will be in the next chap.**

**Tenten~ pAnD_gurl**

**Sakura~ P!-blossom**

**Karin~ rEd-hebi**

**Kankoru~ **

**Kiba~ **

**Kasumi(Misty from Pokemon) ~ **

**Shuu(Drew from Pokemon)~ GREEN-lettuce**

**Sorry the chap's short.**


	5. The AntiSasuke Girls

**Kitty-chi: It's obvious! Its 'I'm with stupid' !**

**Taka: Hiya, what'cha doin?**

**Sasu: Stay out of this, woman. And you're correct...**

**Kitty-chi: Hah! I told you so! -victory dance-**

**Taka: Sasuke?**

**Sasu: Yeah?**

**Taka: Move your butt or I'll kick it out for you.**

**Kitty-chi: Haha! Good one Taka_neesan!**

**Taka: Thanks. Now GET MOVIN' !!!** **-Kicks Sasu-**

**Sasu: They don't own NARUTOOOOOoooooo!!!!!**

OCCs

Name: Takara Suzakiyo  
Hair color: black  
Attitude: Usually quiet but when angry she gets revenge

Name: Ayama Hoshida

Hair color: black

Attitude: loves making trouble and loud and is active always

Name: Kagami Hoshida

Hair color: Purple

Attitude: MOOD SWINGS!!!!

--**Sasuke's POV**

It has been like this for 45 minutes already! Those stupid Hoshida twins are jumping like monkeys in the classroom. It was only THEM, Suzakiyo and me in the classroom. Not even the others were in here.

"Ayama! Over here! I'm open!" Kagami said, her hands up in the air. She looked like Hinata but only mischievous, she IS the Cheshire cat from Alice and the Wonderland! Ayama smiled and threw my book over my head. Wait, my book?!

"I-is that my book?!" I jumped to my feet, watching my book being fling in the air.

"Oh we're sorry, the I'm-so-hot-I-could-turn-into-lava-soon popular guy is...oh ho...scared that we got his..."Ayama said in a mocking voice.

"Wee li'l book." Continued Kagami. "Hey, Takara! Catch this!" Takara who was reading a book looked up and caught my book. She glared at me. Why was she glaring at me?

I gave her a "What." look. She threw my book at me.

"Ow! What!" I asked glaring at her. She stood from her seat and stomped towards me. "Wait what are you doing?" Kagami turned off the lights and Ayama locked the door and the widows.

"Just nothing. I just want to kill you for embarrassing me in front of Itachi!"

--

"Ino?" Hinata opened up, turning to the blonde who was reading a magazine.

"Yeah?" Ino turned to her.

"Why do I feel that we should help a duck from becoming instinct?"

Ino gave her an "Are you crazy" look and said. "Dude, If ducks were going to be inctinct Sasuke would come bawling like this." She went out of the room and opened the door, looking shocked. Then cried, "AHHH! They're killing the ducks, even when it isn't duck season! Help me inform MTV!" Then she placed her hands on cheeks-looking like in a certain painting- and screamed, melting down to the ground. "_He_ would have acted like that."

Hinata looked like this **O.o** Her eye twitched, and shivered. "I-I guess so."

"See?" Ino said then went back to her seat. "Wanna kill some time?" Hinata nodded, and pulled out a riffle.

"Let's get some ducks for dinner."

--

"COME BACK HERE" Takara_san yelled at me. She has been chasing me for half an hour.

"Don't you even need to go the bathroom?!" I yelled back.

_Bang! Quack quack quack! Bang! Bang!_

What was that? I turned to look at where the sound was coming from, it was from the forest.

"Ino, get me some more ammo. Will you?" Asked a female monotone voice.

"Alright!" Exclaimed a very cheerful one. 'Huh? Ino and...Hinata?!'

"What?! W-what are you doing?!" I asked them. Hinata was holding a long gun pointing at the ducks, and Ino was bending over some boxes picking some golden bullets...

"Uh...Sasuke. It isn't what you think it is." Hinata said, still holding the pose. I trembled to my knees.

"I-I thought that you would never let me down but...HOW COULD YOU?!?!" I cried, then ran.

"I told you he would act such way." Ino mumbled to Hinata.

"Did you see how he ran? Sissy." Hinata mumbled back. "Anyway, these things are plastics. Those easy to break ones."

"I knew that."

--**(Normal POV)**

"Darn, we've been searching for to long!" Hinata groaned.

"Ya think?" Ino said, staring at Hinata.

The Hyuga girl groaned again, "I bet you already broke a nail."

"Unfortunately for you, I haven't." The blonde showed her the back of her hands."See?"

"Sweet niblets!" Hinata grumbled.

**--Bathroom**

Sasuke just clear up his tears and was looking for a way to get out of this place or Takara, Ayama and Kagami would bust in this place and feed him to some carnivorous plant or leave him in Mars unattended. Those girls are the Anti-Sasuke kind of girls and they're unbelievable rich. like him! But no time for him to praise them, he need to save his own precious butt or they would kick it for him!

He dropped to his knees and opened the small door under the sink. The door opened and as that someone saw him screamed like a girl.

**OMG! What happened?! Hey! If you want to be in the Anti-Sasuke club thing review! And please vote the poll in my profile. REVIEW!**


	6. A new member, The masked strangers!

**Mi: I couldn't update for a while because there's this internal error thingy before the last chapter, and I want to finish this story!**

**Taka: She want's to change something in the plot.**

**Mi: Yes and that's right. They will be joining the Ultimate Club of The Most Interesting Team...lame ne? But they would be battling some team/club. And do they're best on their battles.**

**Kitty-chi: So they're eventually one of the newbies around. Find what happened to them! *points at you -harsh whisper- and giving you a glare-stare* Review!**

**--**

**Kitty-chi: So...uhh... Wanna go get ice cream?**

**Taka: Sure.**

**Mi: -puts a sign on the door- 'Naruto doesn't belong to us!'**

_He dropped to his knees and opened the small door under the sink. The door opened and as that someone saw him screamed like a girl._

"AIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

--

Takara and Ayama heard someone scream inside the room they were protecting. They were alarmed and went inside.

--Sasuke's POV

"W-what are you d-doing here?!" Oh shoot! It's Kagami, what is she doing here? I looked at her as if she were crazy.

She pulled out a wooden sword out of nowhere and told me, gritting her teeth.

"Why, this is the _girl's_ bathroom, you jerk!" You and what army? Inside me was laughing triumphantly. The doors burst open and revealed the two people I didn't thought of.

"Eh?! First you run but of all things; THE GIRL'S BATHROOM?!" Takara yelled at me from the corridor.

I just stared at them in horror.

--(Normal POV)

"SASUKE_KUUUUUUN!!!" Sakura and Karin cried clinging to Sasuke. Hinata and Ino just walked in looking cool. Sasuke was dragged to the clinic after being discovered that he was in bad shape in the _Girls'_ Bathroom

"So what you get in to, Sauce-kay?" Ino asked, her smile twitching at the little nickname she gave her friend. He rolled his eyes at her. Hinata sighed and pointed a bouquet of flowers to him. It was black roses and thorns erected on its' stems. It was...beautiful. Sasuke stared at it and back to her.

"What you do to my friend?"

"Just our team secret." Hinata mouthed, Sasuke smirked. The two Sasuke-fangirls just stared at the two in confusion.

'_Do they have some kind of relationship?'_ The two thought to themselves. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TEAM?!?!" They asked, gaining cold glares from the three.

"Oi, why don't you just leave and scram?" Ino asked in a kind of killing intent. Dark aura surrounding her. The two did as they're told.

"Ne, Sasuke_chan. We need to talk."

"You do know the World Contest of the most ultimate team. We're entering that."

"So we're going to recruit another one. Better be a good one."

"And we're leaving this to you..." Then a thick puff of smoke enveloped the two girls and disappeared.

"They_are_ real ninjas..." Sasuke murmured.

--

Sasuke is still in the clinic, looking out of the window. He went in the covers/blankets and tried to sleep. The door opened after he closed his eyes for a few seconds. The Uchiha moved the covers and saw the person.

"Ah, Sasuke_kun. You're awake." Said a 'trying-to-be-caring' voice, but male.

"Sai, what are you doing here?" Indeed what was he doing here. Sai was seating on a chair with a drawing pad in hand.

--

"So you want me to _join_ you? What for?" Sai raised a brow. Sasuke had given him an opportunity to meet the Ice Queen (You know who that is, right?).

"You heard me! Just say yes, so we won't regret it." Sasuke said, raising a fist on eye-level.

--

"Our little Sasuke_kun has gone out of the hospital...unattended by female nurses..." Said a girl. She has a black cat mask on, a red scarf covering her neck. She was wearing a red spaghetti top and a black-long sleeve under, and maroon leather mini skirt. And a maroon knee-high converse Her hair was bluish-black with side fringe dangling beside her cheeks.

The girl beside her nodded, "So you think they would be here to accept the mission?" The other girl was blonde had a black-red masquerade mask on. She was wearing a red sleeveless and arm-warmers that was covering her palms (like the one in Vocaloid), and black mini skirt. And black boots that was above the knees.

They were watching Sasuke from a far distance, on top of a building. Their hair and scarf following the wave the wind was blowing at.

**Gomen! This was short and this chap is dedicated for my old-classmates and I don't know how this chap made me remember y'all. Ok but for the readers Who are this masked-strangers waiting for and why are they masked? Why don't you review, so you'll found out? You got an idea? PM me! I like people who review and PM me! :3**

**Review!**


	7. Hero Time! Trio's Contract

**Taka: The author is not here so she put me in charge. And she gave me this note! *reads note***

"_**Dear...Readers,**_

_**I read my story in fanfic and saw that it wasn't in the format I put it in. And the 'Their conversation' chapter, the people ' : ' was suppose to be Ino, Naruto and Gaara. vio(underscore)Let was Ino; Sushi(underscore)KAGE 7 was Naruto; and Gaara was desert-sand or something like that I forgot. So this next chappy will be for my wonderful **__Reviewers__**. **_

_**Thank you for reading,**_

_**Blood-Pastel.**_

_**Taka, there are fresh baked cookies in the oven give them to the reviewers and do NOT let Sasuke have a single bite."**_

**Kitty-chi: So how do we do the chapter?**

**Taka: *sigh* We only hope for a miracle.**

_They were watching Sasuke from a far distance, on top of a building. Their hair and scarf following the wave the wind was blowing at._

"You called for us?" Asked two female voices. Appearing from nowhere. The blonde turned to their direction and nodded to them.

The girl from the left has chocolate brown hair, and a half, red dragon mask (meaning by half is the bottom part of the face is visible). A pink Chinese top, and a ¾ black pants and black-grey sandals, and she was holding a large shuriken at her back. The other girl has pink hair, that was tied into four ponytails. She has a pink dress, a darker pink waist band, and pink sandals. She was holding a big fan that was as tall as her.

"Yes, we did. You two will be doing a certain task for us, IF you want to join us." The raven-haired girl said, with a smirk.

--

"So who's this Red Rose you're talking about?" The pinkette asked.

"Oh you'll know her. She goes to Konoha High, our dearest classmate: Karin"

The two gasped at how the girl know who they are. "How'd you know about our identity?!" The brunette asked.

"I get a good look at the people we hire. Ne, Ino_chan?" The raven-haired asked sarcastically, turning to the blonde. She grinned, taking of her mask.

"I-ino?! So you must be--"

"Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata." Hinata said, pushing up her mask to the top of her head.

"So we're taking part in the secret organization by Hyuga? Temari Subaku, at your service." Temari said bowing a little with respect.

Hinata raised a brow, looking astonished at what she said. "Oh no, we're not some secret organization. We're just a team of masked strangers fighting bad people over-night"

"So getting to our introductions, Tenten Takashi?" Ino asked turning her head to the brunette.

Tenten groaned and pushed her mask up her head. She then tied her hair into a ponytail. "Ah yes, we respect each our identities. I heard that the idiot Uchiha is in this team. Don't get me wrong, I just agreed to join you because I don't have any social life. And yes Hinata, I got kicked out from the previous club I entered in." She accidentally broke the rubber band she used to tie her hair in and groaned, glaring at it. "Do you have any spare?" She asked, actually asking for the blonde.

"Yea, I'll get one for you." Ino said, running to another room.

"So what's up with Karin?" Temari asked, slightly happy she could kick that girl's butt (No one cares about Karin in fanfic! Correct me if I'm wrong.). "I never knew she was a villain."

"Never say 'Never'. She is from Hebi, the organization that wants to rule the world." Hinata replied.

"I heard that they're trying to make a pact with Akatsuki, but Akatsuki doesn't approve. They want to join force with another group." Tenten told them, not really understanding why. She hopped to sit on the table. (I forgot, they were in a room like in a study. And Tenten was sitting on a golden table.)

"Here you go, _Tennie._" Ino gave Tenten the rubber band, smirking at her when she glared at her for calling her 'Tennie'.

"Yes, and that group is _us._ Well that depends if you join us, you can even overthrow...Sasuke." Hinata told the two.

"Uhhh...oh okay then." Tenten and Temari said, not knowing what they got in to.

--

"So where are we going Sasuke_kun?" Sai asked, following where Sasuke was leading him.

"Just trust me. You can meet the other members."

"Do I get to see Hinata?"

"Why would you like to meet Hinata?"\

"Because the other guys said that she kicks your ass, and I would be honored to see such occasion."

**O.o** "Who said so?"

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and other so called 'friends'."

--

"Can't...get...this...thing...of me!" Tenten shouted, taking of the thing in her hair. It was a cat grasping on to her chocolate brown hair.

Temari sighed, "Ask and you shall be given. That's the golden rule."

Ino gave her a confused look, "I thought 'Do unto others what you want them to do unto you.' Or something like that is the golden rule."

"Then it's the silver rule."

"There's no such thing as the 'Silver Rule'!"

"Then what would you call it?!" Temari cried.

Hinata groaned. "Will the two of you SHUT UP? You could call them anything you want. And Tenten, just ask and we'll help you"

"Then can we call it the 'THE Rule?'" The Yamanaka asked, turning to Hinata in confusion.

"Just SHUT UP."

--

Takara, Ayama and Kagami stood infront the large table, waiting for further instructions.

"So we're the hosts? Or what?" Ayama quoted from what their 'boss' said.

"We're the one to judge it, and we tell them what to do. So its pretty much the 'What'." Takara replied. "Ne, Kagami_chan, You haven't talk in a while."

Kagami's emotionless face became an astonished look. "Does that mean we're the ones who will pay for the entire event?"

The two gave her a horrified look.

"W-what do you mean?!" Takara asked in disbelief.

"I don't think so, 'cause I read the entire contract. They will be paying for the entire thing." Ayama replied, sighing in relief.

"Does that include food?" Kagami asked, looking for some way to be cheerful.

Ayama thought for awhile and turned to her in an emotionless glare. "No." And all earth broke lose.

**Well that was too much for me to write. I thought this was long but...it's short. Review~!**


	8. Advices

**Taka: ...one word...Wedon'townNaruto...at all...**

**Mi: I hate my partner! Prom is such a pain!**

**Kitty-chi: *covering ears* We already heard you the hundredth time! Darn it!**

"So Hinata_chan, should we invite the _Red Rose_?" Temari asked, having a nod for an answer.

"Oh wait...no." Hinata said firmly. There was dead silence, until someone sneezed. "Idiots."

--

"Hinata!" Sasuke shouted hoping to get a response.

"Yeah! Here, upstairs!" Someone shouted, from the upper room.

--

"So you picked _Sai_?" Hinata repeated. Sasuke nodded.

"It is an honor to meet a popular person as you, Hyuga_san." Sai said respectfully, bowing later. Ino and Hinata cocked their heads.

'_Popular? Hinata? Since when?'_ Ino thought, sweatdropping. Hinata was just annoyed.

--

Today is Monday, the first day of school/work. Ino was sitting infront, reading while waiting for their teacher.

'_Hmm... x - 4 = 10? Its 14 isn't it?'_ She turned the page carefully. She smiled, it turned into a grin. "Hahaha! It's easy!" She exclaimed gaining many weird looks, but just ignored them. _'It is! I'm becoming more intelligent as Hinata predicted _(Predicted is such a big word.). _Sasuke is right, when I didn't care about fashion I didn't have anything to distract me! I should thank him later.' _Ino felt someone poking her, she turned her head to her right, giving a confused look.

"Ino."

"T-the Fruit Fairy! Why are you here?"

The guy sweatdropped, "I'm not a _pineapple_. I'm Nara Shikamaru. Please, I need your help, I need some advices." This Nara guy was sure kinda desperate.

Ino nodded, "It depends."

"I need some love advices." As she heard that from his mouth, she paused in horror.

"Sorry, I can't...I retired of becoming an over-controlling slut. Ask Karin or something." She said, turning back to her book. But Shikamaru tapped her shoulder.

"No, I prefer you more. 'Cause when I'll ask her, it would be gossip that THE Nara Shikamaru likes someone."

Ino sighed, "I don't have much choice now do I? Alright, what's the catch?"

--

"Holy--"

Ino stopped her, "Don't say it."

"Oh my--"

"Hinata."

".....OMG."

"I told you not to say it!" Ino warned, with an accusing finger. (I never knew what that meant.)

"Dude, chill okay? I never meant to say something bad." Hinata said defensively. Before digging back to her bucket of ice cream, she asked "Really? Whadd'ya say?" (Okay for some odd reason, I'm making the three like iCarly characters. You understand who is like who.)

Sasuke looked at Hinata surprised, "Where did you get that?!"

Hinata turned to him, replying back with a mouthful of vanilla ice cream "Neji gave it to me."

Before they could go on a teacher stood infront them. "Are you Ino, Hinata and Sasuke?" They stood before him frozen, he was so tall like a skyscraper! The spoon in Hinata's mouth fell in the pail, and she said "Yeah, we're Ino, Hinata and Sasuke."

The tall man laughed at their expressions. "Please to meet you! I am Namikaze Minato." He exclaimed handing them some papers.

Sasuke took the papers, curiously looking at it, "From the Club Contest! But how--"

"Yes, this is the required things that you bring for the contest. But since you're a new club, besides the other 5-year clubs, the hosts are pitying you."

The three were sweatdropping, thinking _'Pity is such a wrong word.'_

Minato smiled at them, "So word of advice is: Be innocent and you have a great chance of winning. Anything you need to know is in there. Good bye now!"

--

"No.14: Club members should be atleast 4-15 members." Sai read.

Hinata stretched like a cat, yawning "And that's when you people come in." She was on her stomach, Temari saw this and scratched her back like what cat-owners do.

"We're 3 but we recruited new members which are also...3. So that makes us 6." Sasuke counted, Tenten and Ino looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I swear Sasuke, even Ino could do better in Math." Tenten said.

"Thanks for the Math, Sasuke." Ino grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Alright," Hinata announced, standing from her comfort zone "as club president, we meet at my house after school. So we could discuss who we could put in the categories in the programs."

Sasuke snorted, "Since who made _you_ the president?" Temari, Sai, Tenten and Ino raised their hands, leaving Sasuke speechless.

--

"Knock knock! May we invade!" Tenten exclaimed from the door, with Temari and Sai following her.

"Yes, Hinata is up in her room." Neji mumbled, trying to make the shake-maker machine work.

**Mi: YES! Yes, I have finally done this chapter! Sorry for the wait guys it was our exam week so I needed to review, but school is out! So every week I'll usually update.**

**Taka: I am so happy for you.**

**Kitty-chi: Stinkin' Sasuke finished the freakin' cookies!**

**Mi: He what?!**

**Sasuke: Do not review! If you want me to live! (No one wants Sasuke to live!)**


	9. Only 1 question Uchiha!

**We don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Heya peoplez!"

"Hi." Sai said casually, sitting beside Sasuke. Hinata looked at him with a weird face, but shook her head.

"Let us then be serious in this." Hinata said. Everybody turned to her direction and willingly listened. She cleared her throat. "As we all know, we are going to join the World-contest of Friendship and Brotherhood...Sisterhood. So we are all here to organize who will take part in the events that are....stuff." (That could have been very long and cool when the author could have put up a sentence with a lot of words that makes sense.) She picked up a stack of paper, "So let's get organized!"

"Oh my goodness! This should've been cool if they haven't put 'Chicken Dance' in their program. Ah, oh wait, I misinterpret..." Temari mumbled. Neji appeared from the door and made notice of his presence.

"What happened to people who actually knock? People these days." Hinata groaned.

Neji sighed inaudibly and said, "I'm sorry, _little sister_. I just came here to announce that one of your friends- or what you children these days say 'buddy' or somewhere of that matter, have come to ask you of something." _'Well that was lame,'_ he thought to himself.

"Sasuke, will you please?" Tenten asked, while reading a book. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath and walked with Neji to the front door.

"Hey Neji, who's at the door?" Sasuke asked

"I do not know, friend of my little sister." Neji replied, opening the door for Sasuke to see. It was a girl with black hair, when she lifted her head from what ever she was reading and smiled when she saw Sasuke.

"Hey there Uchiha, what'cha been up to? I'm here to ask Hyuga Hinata something, is she here?" It was Ayama. _'Why would she be here?'_ Sasuke asked himself, but decided to ask her.

"Hoshida, why the heck are you here of all places? Shouldn't you be counting people's misfortunes somewhere else?" He asked coldly, along with a cold stare.

Ayama looked at him hurt, "Why? What did I do to you to treat me so sour, Uchiha_san?" She asked dryly.

But Sasuke still gave her a cold stare, "I'm asking you a simple question, Hoshida. Why... Are... You... Here."

She smiled playfully, "That came out as a statement rather than a question, Uchiha--"

"Just...answer...the...question!" He shouted.

"I told you! I want to ask Hyuga Hinata! Is that too much to ask?"

"... whatever!" Sasuke said and slammed the door on her face. But still glaring at the person behind the door, knowing she was still there. After a few seconds Ayama sighed, in the picture of defeat, and walked off.

Neji raised his eyebrow at the Uchiha and asked, "Not used having visitors in other people's house, eh?" Sasuke just walk of to the bathroom. Neji nodded, "I know people would be usually grumpy when they're sleepy, but I think it's the other way around when it comes to Sasuke."

"Ayama!" Takara and Kagami exclaimed when they saw her enter the house. "Hey, are you okay?" Kagami asked her. Ayama faced her glaringly, "I loathe him," she told her in a creepy kind of whisper. Kagami smiled, "There's my beloved sister! I thought you would cry if Sas-gay shouted at you."

"Oh yes, he_ shouted_ at me. You do know I don't like it when people shout at me when I play a trick that can't be notice."

Takara patted her back, "Don't worry about that person for now. Just take a nap for a while then we'll do something once you wake up." She suggested. Ayama nodded and went up to her room.

Takara sighed, "We can't go on with Ayama in a sour mood, and she'd want to kill Uchiha for shouting at her. That way there would be a great chance the other teams would try to cheat--win."

"You're very right Takara_chan, what could we do without you."

Temari raised her brows in realization, "So there is the Survival Test that's for 5 days, something like a virtual city and a test on how well you know about your team mates. How weird."

Tenten lifted her head and saw Neji passing by, "Hey Neji, where's Sasuke?"

"Huh? Oh right, he left a while ago." He said then went back to what ever he was doing.

Hinata sighed. "Alright, let's call it a day. We'll do it when all members are present."

The next day...

_Knock knock._

"Who is it?" Asked Sasuke, while opening the door. He was greeted by another raven-haired girl, she looked like some mail-messenger girl.

"Uchiha."

"Suzakiyo. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Just one question for the beloved Hyuga Hinata."

Sasuke slammed the door at her face.

Takara's eye twitched at what Sasuke did and told herself, "I swear, I'll--" Her phone rang.

"Takara speaking, who wants to speak to me?"

"_So? Did you ask her? What did she say? Wait, Sasuke slammed the door at you too."_

"Am I glad someone knows what I've been through, 'coz I think I won't let that duck-butt in the finals."

"_But--!"_

"No is a no, Kagami. I won't change my mind unless he kills himself, I'm sorry."

Dawn has strike the evening sky...

Angry footsteps were heard outside of the Hyuga's house, along with a heavy knock on the door. Sasuke opened the door and met an alien who was being pulled by Takara and Ayama.

"Take me to your leader!" It commanded in a female voice.

"Sasuke?! Why are you bringing an alien?! We are only recruiting human beings (,who are actually emo)!"

The alien took of its..face?! And revealed Kagami.

"Damn, that was suffocating too much. Hyuga Hinata! We have tried to have an appointment with you since yesterday but one of your _members_" she turned to Sasuke "had slammed the door at my sisters' faces! Now since we are here can we have the room cleared, except Hyuga Hinata."

"Alright, Hyuga Hinata, a question we will ask concerning about the contest. But first of all, do you know which organizations will join in this prestigious event?"

"None of my interests."

"Well the one who have been trying to win the contest for years is Akatsuki. Have you heard of them?" Ayama asked.

Hinata nodded, "I think so. Are they the organization of rich art collectors who actually steal art pieces?"

"Indeed, and do you know what they're trying to do in the contest?" Questioned Takara, but gave no time for Hinata to answer. "The prize is a precious gem, which hold some weird power. They can rule the world when they get a hold of that! So we want you to win."

"So...where's this gem you're talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, here," Ayama said, pulling out a handful from her pocket.

"Why is it with you?!" "What the heck!" "Beautiful." Was all what the other three could say.

* * *

Mi: Sorry to all! I was out for awhile so the story was kinda "quiet". But the story will be kinda longer! And soon after this story I will make a "season 2", so it will be the original plot of being emo! I saw in one place they wrote there 'emo suckz' and I wanted to kill who ever wrote that, coz emo means emotive hardcore and i think its some bad taste in music or so...lolz i'm bad.

Sasu: Yes you're bad.

Mi:Why isn't Ayama or Takara here to kill you?

Taka: I hate him! I loathe him. I despise him! I...

Aya: -throwing stuff out the broken window-

Mi: -_-'' that's what makes them special...

Sasu: Hey Itachi~~ Look at this embarrasing photo of Suzikayo!

Taka: Curse you!

Mi: Your reviews will cure our 'emotional' disease.


	10. We're the judges

**The usual...**

"Where the heck is SASUKE?" An exasperated leader screamed, grabbing her hair. Her members shrugged.

"We can kick him out of the club." Temari suggested. The others agreed.

Hinata thought it over and nodded, "We can, but for no actual reason? That's illegal...unless -" "By majority vote," Sai said, he and all the other three girls raised their hands. "As said." The Hyuga-girl nodded and muttered, "You're to smart to be with me... Anyway, I want to see what he does after doing so."

"Kurenai_sensei!" Greeted by a pale boy as he saw his teacher walk out the classroom. He ran to her.

"Ah, yes Sai? What can I do for you?" Kurenai asked him. "I wanted to know where Kakashi_sensei is." "He usually is at the bookstore across the street. Eventually, trying to find any book to perch his thirsty mind on. You wanted to ask him a very important question now, is it?" "Yes, ma'am." "Alright then, here's a pass." Kurenai said, giving Sai a laminated card.

"Thank you, sensei." "No prob."

Sai entered the bookstore. He immediately saw a silver-haired man sitting on the nearby tables and went to him. "Kakashi_sensei." Kakashi turned his head to him. "Oh hello, Sai. What's up?"

"I want to know what Sasuke is doing recently. He hasn't appeared in any of our club meetings or any classes." This caught Kakashi's full attention. "Well, he said he was meeting his uncle from Sound International Academy. Plus, I saw him with a group of people." He told the boy. "Can you describe the people?" Sai asked him.

"Uhm...there was this red-haired, a big guy, and a short silver haired guy. Just behind them was a red-haired girl with a bonnet." "Thanks, Sensei!" Sai exclaimed as he ran out of the store.

"That guy is _so_ dead..." Ino managed to say while gritting her teeth; she cracked her knuckles, as Sai finished his report.

Hinata and Tenten were called from their class, and so were Ino, Temari and Sai. This was the day they were going to battle for the place of Team Champion. A few seconds afterwards, Sasuke came running after them.

"Sasuke!" Exclaimed an astonished Temari, as she turned around.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't come!" He said as he gasped for breath. Everyone already knew what he meant by that, he was lying, but they let it slip away albeit.

"Yeah, come on. The First Task is something about escaping a room and saving your mates." Ino said, as she turned around.

"WELCOME," Boomed a voice , surrounded by many applause. "TO THE FIRST TASK OF THE TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP! OUR FIRST TEAM, FROM ..." Many teams paraded in their own vehicle, or something.

"COMPETING FOR 4 YEARS STRAIGHT, THE ORGANIZATION OF AKATSUKI!" The cheers were wilder than for the previous teams.

"No! Boo! They're cheating! Where are the judges of this competition? They should disqualify them!" Shrieked Kagami.

Takara threw a rice ball at her black head and exclaimed, "Kagami," she said slowly, swallowing not to kill the confused girl. "_we_ are the judges."

Kagami looked at her with wide eyes, and cooed "Oooooohh..." Ayama snorted at the two.

* * *

**Sorry people! I had to study hard for our exam. Soooo... yeah. Still don't own Naruto. I know its short but no idea comes to mind so its short for this chapter(hopefully).**

**Adios! (for this chapter)**


End file.
